You Only Get One Wish
by OldXernes
Summary: It is Hermione's birthday, and she has her heart set on only one wish that Severus isn't too willing to grant her.


_**You Only Get One Wish**_

**Notes:** OOC, just because of the pairing, and the relationship has already been established. Hermione turns twenty-five in this fic, which would make Severus forty-five, according to my calculations.

This is my first time ever doing femmeslash, and it sort of applies to this fanfiction. I had never thought about doing it before, and this is probably the only way I can write it. I am also not big on het, but heck, I love Severus/Hermione! I had to do it!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you remember what Saturday is?" Hermione asked him one day over breakfast, exactly one week before her birthday.

He rolled his eyes from behind his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and shoveled forkfuls of scrambled eggs and ham into his open mouth. Of course he remembered what Saturday was. How could he _forget_ when she had been asking him this same question every day for nearly a month?

Hermione frowned when he didn't answer and crossed her arms over her small chest. "I cooked you breakfast, and you don't even answer my question!" she said in a somewhat manic voice that was more of a command than an inquiry.

"Because it's a stupid question, and you ask me it every day," Severus said through his angry chomping. Hermione was always annoying like this, and when the holidays, their anniversary, or their birthdays rolled around, she defined her craft of getting on his every last nerve. Of course, her being so annoying was a reason why he even bothered with her, oddly enough. "I haven't forgotten since our last conversation, Hermione, which was yesterday around lunch if _you've_ forgotten."

She opened her mouth and made an awkward sort of squeak. Hermione was silent for a moment, and the regained her ground. "I haven't forgotten. I just want to make sure you haven't forgotten!" she told him simply in a cute little voice, and hoped that she'd win over Severus and that he would play along with her.

Severus growled and shoved a whole strip of bacon into his mouth. "Saturday is your blood birthday, Granger," he spat finally, and he rolled his eyes again when she smiled widely and clapped her hands. "Have you decided what you want yet?"

Hermione's smile turned into a devilish grin. "As a matter of fact, Severus, I have!" she exclaimed and scooted her chair closer to Severus. "Would you like to know?"

"Please, enlighten me, Hermione. I am all ears," he said sarcastically and went back to reading his newspaper. "Wait, let me guess. You want a trip into Muggle London to visit some museums? Maybe see a musical? Go for a nice dinner? Same old same old, yes?" Last year, they spent the entire day strolling around London. Actually, Hermione was the one that strolled; she had to drag Severus along the entire way. He didn't like being outside, and he especially did not like being outside with Muggles. They always gave him the strangest of looks due to his stubbornness to conform to their fashions.

Hermione shot him a nasty look before her face broke into a grin again. "Actually, no. That's not what I want to do. However, I wouldn't mind going into the city... that's not my birthday wish, though!"

"You only get one wish, Granger," he said dully, but knowing only too well that Hermione still, secretly, enjoyed when he called her by her surname. She even liked it when he still acted like her professor, even though his day of teaching her have long since been over.

"Well, it is technically one wish! It's all related!" she explained, and started to pull the newspaper out from Severus's grasp slowly. "And besides, it's a special year. It's not every day that I turn twenty-five; I think I should be able to be granted whatever I wish!"

"Ha ha, that's hilarious, Hermione, but no," he said, downed the rest of his orange juice, and pulled the newspaper back from Hermione.

She whined, "You don't even know what I want to do yet, and already you're saying no!"

Severus sighed and shook his head. "Fine, Granger. What is your birthday wish? Or, should I say, what _are_ your birthday _wishes_?" he asked with a glare.

She took a deep breath and then spoke – so perfectly, as in she had rehearsed telling him this, "On my birthday, all day, I want us to drink a Polyjuice Potion and be the other. For one whole day! Saturday! My birthday!"

Severus didn't even have to think about that one. "No."

"What? Why not?" Hermione demanded as she playfully slapped Severus on his shoulder and shot him a nasty look.

Why was she so complicated and annoying? "Well, for one thing, your birthday is in a week, and a Polyjuice Potion would take a month to brew."

"I've already brewed it! Just a couple more days, and it will be ready!" she nearly shouted.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Have you really?" When she nodded excitedly, he rolled his eyes and growled some more. "well, I am sure you didn't brew it right."

Hermione glared at him. "Really? Are you serious? Would you like to see it for yourself, _professor_?"

He groaned and stood up from their small table. "The answer is still no," he told her simply before walking out of the kitchen.

Hermione, however, was not willing to give up that easily.

*

Hermione was the first to wake up the next morning.

She rolled over in their bed, placed a hand on Severus's bare chest, and shook him till he woke. "Whuizat?" Severus asked in a deep voice, thick with sleep. He peered down at her; his hair completely messed up, and his eyes scrunched up at the sight of the morning sun. "What's the time?"

Hermione looked across the room at the clock and flushed some. "Er, it's seven-thirty," she told him quietly.

"I'm going back to bed," Severus told her and rolled over onto his side, away from her.

She placed her hand on his hip and pulled him so that he laid back on his back. "Granger, I am trying to sleep. What is so important that you must keep me away before it is even eight o'clock?"

She sat up and put her hands on her hips. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Severus?"

He huffed and tried to roll over, but she practically threw herself across his chest to prevent this from happening. "Not so fast, mister! I have a question for you!"

Severus glared at her. "Saturday is your birthday, Granger."

"No no! Not that. Another question!" Hermione exclaimed as she started to rub her palm along his bare chest soothingly. Maybe if she could make him relax, he would consider what they talked about yesterday.

Severus rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his hands and tried to ignore her loving touch. He doubted it was completely sincere; she wanted something. "What's your question? I want to sleep for another hour or two."

Hermione smiled down at him and played with the curly hairs around Severus's nipples, for she knew how much he secretly liked it. "I was just wondering if you gave anymore thought to my idea from yesterday?"

"Your idea? Which idea are we talking about?" Severus asked her, and he rubbed his rough hand softly against her smooth arm.

Her hand rubbed its way down his chest and started to play with the drawstring of his pajama bottoms. "You know, the one about what I want to do for my birthday? The Polyjuice Potion?" she started, and dipped her hand past the waistband of his bottoms. "It's still my wish, and all I want for my birthday!"

He ignored the touch of her delicate hand against his cock as best he could. "No, I haven't given anymore thought to that idea, because my answer is still no."

"Why?" she asked in a sad, playful away as she encircled her hand around him and pulled just the way he liked her to. "Don't you want to give me what I want?"

He looked at her with dark, lustful eyes, and she knew that, for the moment, the cause was lost.

Severus propped himself up on his elbows as Hermione pulled his pajama pants down to around his mid-thigh. His cock was hard and throbbing, resting against his lower abdomen. Hermione spat in her hand and took him again. His breathing quickened with her every perfect stroke; just the way he liked it, and it wasn't long until he came into her fist with a throaty groan of her name on his curled lips.

*

Thursday night, for dinner, Hermione came up with a plan.

Her Polyjuice Potion had been completed earlier that day, and she had decided to pour some out into a glass, slip some of her hair into it, and serve it as Severus's drink for dinner. She only hoped that he would take a sip from the glass before noticing what was inside. She knew that after adding her hair to the Polyjuice Potion, that it would look almost identical to a deep red wine. Hermione pulled out a bottle of wine so that if Severus so happened to look inside of his glass, he would assume, hopefully, that it was merely wine and nothing else.

Hermione smiled when she gazed at the table, and the glass full of her Polyjuice Potion. She hoped that she'd be lucky, and that for dinner, two Hermiones would be sitting at their table. Even if it was only for one hour; perhaps it would convince Severus into considering her birthday wish.

She prepared everything perfectly for them to have a lovely meal. Hermione had thought about making it only Severus's favorite foods, but thought that it might be a little too obvious that she wanted something form him, and knew that he'd get suspicious. Instead, he made a couple of his favorite side dishes, but her favorite main dish: lamb chop, which Severus only ate because Hermione loved cooking it.

Maybe he'd drown himself in the Potion because he didn't like the taste!

Severus walked into their dining room right when Hermione placed a basket full of warm rolls on the corner of the table.

"Wow, Hermione, everything looks great," he said, mustering up the best compliment he could, but then his eyes fell upon the lamb chops. "Well, except those."

Hermione giggled nervously before sitting down next to Severus. "Sorry, but I haven't had lamb chop in about a month now. I hope you understand," she told him sweetly, and placed her hand softly on top of his.

He smiled and grabbed the glass full of Potion. Hermione tried not to look at him expectantly for fear of blowing her cover. Severus still held the glass far from his nose, and waited, perhaps for her to take a sip from her own glass. Hermione reached for her wine, took a drink, and spoke, "I decided to pull out some red Elf-Made wine. I know how you love it."

Severus smile and brought the glass up to his lips. He paused, and Hermione's heart fell.

However, instead of putting the glass back down, Severus took a large sip. Hermione tried hard to hide her grin as she waited.

Severus glared at her almost immediately, and as his skin began to bubble and shift into more feminine features, he spoke in a dangerous tone, "I can't believe you would slip me Polyjuice Potion!" Of course, though, Hermione couldn't slip him anything otherwise. He had been a Potions Master, but he figured that he'd at least give her some kind of satisfaction.

All Hermione could do was smile as she watched Severus's straight black hair grow longer, turn a honey brown, and start to loosely curl.

When he was done transforming, Hermione's smile was from ear to ear. She placed a hand against Severus's cheek, or rather, her own. "See, it wasn't so bad, was it?"

Severus knew it wasn't so bad. Of course it wasn't. In fact, deep down, what she wanted for her birthday was sort of a fantasy of his that had only existed in his wildest dreams even before they became a couple. It was his strongest desire, he felt, and wasn't sure why he was scared that Hermione desired the same – but he was. He knew that it could easily get out of hand, and he wasn't sure if he could trust himself with something that he had wanted for so long. He also knew that he didn't want to give her the satisfaction to know that somehow, she had figured out the one experience he wanted out of their relationship the most.

He glared at her, and as he did, he started to feel an odd sensation in his lower abdomen and a strange sort of heat. He suspected if he still had his own body, then he would be getting hard, and realized that this was how Hermione must feel whenever she was aroused. He glanced down at his lap and felt around, just to see what it was like.

When he looked up, Hermione was smiling at him. Severus growled sightly. His voice and his sounds coming from Hermione's body was quite a peculiar sight, and it made Hermione chuckle.

Severus desperately wanted to push everything off the table, slam Hermione on top of it, and put her in her place for thinking she could pull such a trick on him. He wondered if she somehow wanted the same, but he wouldn't let her know that it was okay for her to do this, or worse, that it was exactly what he wanted. Her wish was his wish, and for whatever reason, he wanted to keep it a secret.

"Well, I believe that I am going to go to the bath until an hour has passed, and then we can continue with dinner," Severus told her simply, and Hermione had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at his deep voice coming out of her feminine body.

Hermione composed herself and put on her best expression of concern. "Why would you do that? Don't you want to spend time with me?"

Severus gave her a look with the same dark eyes he always had whenever he was aroused, and Hermione grinned, but he didn't give her an answer, so she asked him another question. "Would you like me to come to the bathroom with you?"

"Yes, Hermione, because then I will be able to show you why this is not a good idea for us to do," Severus told her simply as if he was annoyed, when really he had to muster up all of his strength to hide just how much he had wanted this.

She couldn't know about these fantasies. He'd never hear the end of it.

Severus stood up and felt slightly light-headed as he tried to get used to being several inches shorter than his normal height; after taking Polyjuice Potion and standing taller or shorter than he was always gave him an uneasy feeling at first, like he had missed a step when going up a staircase. Severus took his first step in Hermione's body, and noticed immediately how light it felt to be her while walking. He realized that whenever he straightened his back, that the small breasts that had developed on his chest stuck out a bit more. It was then that Severus decided that Hermione must always have a straight back no matter what.

Hermione followed Severus into their bathroom and couldn't help but admire the fact that she had finally accomplished to at least slip him some of the Potion. She only hoped that she'd be just as lucky on Saturday.

"Are you staring at my butt, Hermione?" Severus asked as he peered over his shoulder.

Hermione blushed immediately and diverted her gaze to glance up at Severus in her body. "What! No, of course not! And besides, it's not _your_ butt! It's _my _butt!" she snapped at him and pushed him along the corridor.

Severus snorted. "Ha ha, it's been my butt for nearly five years; when we first got together," he explained to her, but decided to end the argument when Hermione playfully punched him in the shoulder blade.

The two of them walked into their bathroom, and Hermione closed the door shut behind them. Compared to the rest of their flat, their bathroom was quite roomy; mainly because Hermione had her heart set on a luxurious tub and his-and-her sinks and cabinets. Severus didn't care about any of that; all he cared about was keeping Hermione happy, and he had to say that he had become pretty good at that.

Hermione ran over to the tub and turned the knobs so that a very warm water would fill the bath. She poured all different kinds of soothing soaps with alluring fragrances into the water, and lit candles that encircled their wide, deep tub. Hermione wished that she had rose petals to sprinkle in the tub, but knew that Severus would probably make fun of her for being a hopeless romantic.

Severus stood behind Hermione while she prepared the tub for them, and when she turned around, he undressed himself slowly so that he was standing in front of her, naked, but in her body. Hermione's eyes lit up immediately as she all but ripped off her clothes.

"Your breasts aren't big enough for me," Severus muttered to her, pointed his wand at his chest and watched them grow about a cup-size and a half larger. He brought his hand up to his new, larger breasts, and cupped one of them to make sure that it was exactly the size that he wanted. His touch continued to graze over his chest, and Hermione guessed it was his way of showing approval. He then brought his gaze to Hermione's naked chest in front of him. "Nor are yours. Not for this occasion," he said simply, pointed his wand at Hermione's actual chest, and made them the same size.

Hermione looked down at her new, larger chest with a bit of a sad expression. "I thought you liked my breasts, even if they were small."

"I love your breasts," Severus told her in a thick voice and stepped towards her so that he enclosed the space between them. It was a slightly tighter fit than usual; their chests smashed against each other. Severus could feel her nipples hardening. "But tonight, well, I thought you wanted to have more fun that usual."

Hermione flashed him a sort of sideways smile and closed the rest of the space between them in a kiss. It was strange, because she knew that she was technically kissing her own lips, but everything about the lips against hers was completely Severus and the way he overpowered her with his mouth every time he kissed her.

Her knees went slightly weak, and Severus directed her back to the bathtub. Hermione took up residence in the entire basin on the tub, while Severus sat on the edge, dangling his legs into the warm water.

Hermione rested against the side of the tub, relaxing in the water for several moments, until she moved over towards Severus. She placed one hand on either of his kneecaps and pulled his legs apart, and pushed herself up as close to Severus as possible. The feeling of her own body against her was surreal, but she didn't mind it. Hermione brought her wet hand up to tangle her fingers in Severus's hair.

Hermione dropped her hand down to Severus's breasts, and cupped them to examine how heavy and full they felt in her fragile hand. Severus couldn't help but sigh, clench his shoulder blades, and bow his head so that his honey hair fell into his beautifully feminine face. "Do you want my breasts to be this size always?" Hermione asked curiously.

Severus lifted his head up at her question. "Not always. I quite like your small breasts, but if you wanted to spell them larger sometimes... well... I would not object." Hermione chuckled softly, and dropped her hands to her sides. "Why are you stopping?" Severus asked immediately.

"Don't you think you ought to please me since my birthday is coming up?" Hermione asked him sweetly, and splashed a little bit of water on Severus's abdomen.

Severus kicked water back at her. "No, Granger, I do not, because I think that you deserve to make it up to me for fooling me in such a disgusting, amateur way."

"So says the one who fell for it," Hermione said sarcastically. "So, it is up to me to please you _again_?"

Severus cocked her eyebrow and gave her a weird sort of look. "Well, yes, it is, and you had better hurry it up if you want to please me while I am you."

Hermione hoped with all she had that this was a good sign, and that she would get her wish for her birthday. He'd have to give into her sometime, because there was no way she was going to give up.

She gave him a devilish grin and pushed him back so that he was resting against the wall. Hermione ran her body ever so lightly against Severus's, which granted her an arched back and a soft moan. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing since she had never been with another woman before, but imagined that if Severus didn't have the same hot spots as he did when he was in a male body, then he would have the same ones she, in fact, had.

_This has to be easy enough, right? _She mentally reminded herself. The better it was, the more apt Severus would be to allowed Saturday to happen as she had planned.

Hermione softly pressed her lips against Severus's thin, pale neck. She knew that she liked when Severus kissed her there, and Hermione decided to do exactly what Severus would have done. She jutted out her tongue and licked down the length of Severus's neck and nibbled at his collar bone. This always made Hermione a bit ticklish, but Severus groaned and twisted towards her.

She continued to work her mouth down Severus's body; Hermione could hear and feel his heartbeat all around her when her tongue lapped over his breasts. Whenever Hermione's teeth grazed over Severus's nipples, he would moan and contort his body to somehow get even closer to her hot flesh against his.

In the back of his mind, he desired so deeply during their most intimate moments that her skin, being so warm against his, would allow his own to melt into her so that they may become one flesh.

Hermione rested back on her knees with Severus's legs wide open to her. It was odd, she thought, to look at her own cunt in a way that wasn't merely looking down or in a mirror, and she was drawn in. She pressed her fingers against Severus's hot flesh softly, and squeaked when she noticed how wet he felt. "And all this time you acted as though you did not desire this," she told him sardonically before replacing her fingers with her warm tongue.

Severus moaned loudly and his legs twisted in all kinds of odd directions around Hermione. It was the best thing he ever felt; her tongue against what felt like a swollen nub. For a second, he felt extremely proud of himself for giving Hermione this kind of ecstasy when they were together, but his thought was lost when her tongue started to move against his sensitive spot with a pressure that was sure to send him through the roof.

As he felt Hermione suck against his hour-old clitoris, he felt a different sensation; his body started to bubble again. He was transforming back into his body, but Hermione's tongue did not still. He could feel his hardening cock growing inside of her mouth until it filled her completely and she choked ever so softly; Severus could not remember anything ever topping this moment.

When his skin stilled, she swallowed around his throbbing cock, and he came inside Hermione's mouth and down her throat. Severus collapsed against the tub, and the only thought he had was that he could definitely go for that bath that he had intended on in the first place.

*

The next day, Hermione went fishing for a final answer when Severus was reading in their den. She only was searching for one answer, because she was not going to accept no.

She creeped into the den and crouched down behind Severus so that she could peer over his shoulder. Hermione reached her hand up, and snatched the book that Severus was reading from his hand. "What are you doing, Granger?" Severus asked her in a dull voice. "Weren't you the one that had been encouraging me to read more?"

Hermione pursed her lips, "Well, yes, but not right at this moment!"

"Is there something that you wanted, Granger?" Severus asked her, not even bothering to grab the book back from Hermione.

"As a matter of fact, there _is_ something that I wanted," Hermione said pointedly. "Well, seeing as tomorrow is my birthday..."

"No."

Hermione opened her mouth, shuffled around the chair, and sat in Severus's lap. "How could you _still _say no, after what happened yesterday? Didn't you _enjoy_ yourself, yesterday?"

Severus glared at her. "Yes, Hermione, I did."

"Great! So tomorrow, I'll get my wish?!" Hermione said, not exactly asking, as much as she was simply stating a fact.

Severus didn't say anything. All he did was continue glaring at Hermione's annoyingly wide smile, which made her slightly unease. "Um, so, it's settled then, right?"

He paused, and then nodded his head slowly. Severus rolled his eyes when Hermione bounced on his lap excitedly. "I knew I'd get my wish!"

Yes, of course she'd get her wish. Severus was helplessly in love with her, and always tried his best to make her happy, even if he did like playing games with her like this. He had to admit, too, that it was a wish of his.

Just as he was almost daydreaming about what tomorrow will bring, he felt Hermione yank on a bit of his hair to pull out twelve strands to keep them occupied for twelve hours. Severus hissed at her and rubbed the spot where she had grabbed out a handful of his hair. "That hurt!"

Hermione laughed and kissed his forehead. "Sorry, but it is part of the deal!" she exclaimed happily, and rushed out of the den to do God knows what.

*

The next morning, Severus nearly pissed himself when he opened his eyes and saw Hermione's nose an inch from his own. "Bloody hell, Hermione!" he exclaimed and cradled his head in his hand as he calmed down. "You have to stop doing that to me. You're going to give me a heart attack."

Hermione brushed Severus's hair out of his eyes and cupped the side of his face. "I am sorry for scaring you, but do you know what today is?!"

Of course he bloody well knew what today was. It was finally Saturday, which meant that tomorrow, he'd have some peace; her birthday would be over, and Hermione would have to shut up about it. "It's Saturday. Happy Birthday. It's finally here," Severus told her sarcastically.

"I know, right?! Aren't you excited?" Hermione asked him as she cuddled against his bare chest.

_Yes_, he thought, but he didn't answer her question. Instead, he looked over at the bedside table at the tray she must have brought in before waking her up. He noticed to glasses on the tray and furrowed his brow. "Starting early, are we?"

Hermione looked over at the tray and smiled. "Yes, of course! I want to spend the entire day being you, and you get to spend the entire day being me!"

Severus thought it was cute how excited she was over the prospect of switching places for a whole day. It had been a while since he remembered her being this happy. He just hoped with all his might that they wouldn't run into anyone they knew for fear of Hermione embarrassing him.

He sat up and reached out for one of the glasses, but Hermione reached out to grab his arm and stilled him. "What? Was that one yours?"

"Well, yes, but that is not the point!" Hermione told him, and grabbed what she was hiding under the bed and held it out to Severus. "I figured that you ought to put these on before you transform, just so you aren't seeing too much of my body before tonight!"

Severus looked at her with a raised brow. "But I see you naked all the time, Granger," he told her as Hermione placed a lacy bra and panties in his open hands.

Hermione sighed. "I know that! But, come on, Severus. It's my birthday! It's my special day," she whined, but then started reaching under the bed again. "I brought things for me, too! See, a pair of clean briefs."

"I don't wear briefs."

Hermione blushed, and started to play absentmindedly with the new briefs that she had bought just the other day. "Yes, I know, but I am not used to your... you know... so I wanted to go for something with more support!"

Severus snorted at her, but really, he wished that the panties she gave him were more like the briefs she bought for herself. "Am I supposed to change now?"

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed, and jumped off the bed to pull off her nightgown. When she was completely bare, she pulled the new briefs up to her waist and had to hold them in place as they were too big for her still feminine frame. Her chest was still naked, and she didn't bother covering herself with her hair or her arm. "Come on, now!" she snapped at Severus when she noticed that all he was doing was staring at her instead of moving.

Severus remained unmoved. "Are you going to look away?"

"Are you serious?" Hermione snorted.

He shook his head, and struggled to stand up from the bed; his muscles still weak and stiff from sleeping. He unbuttoned his pajama shirt, undid the drawstring of his bottoms, and let them both fall to the floor. With his index finger and thumb, he delicately lifted up the bra from the bed and held it in front of him. "This isn't going to fit over my shoulders, Hermione."

"Just put the straps on over your shoulders. Don't bother buckling it, or you will break it, and I like that bra," she instructed to him.

He glared at her, but did as he was told. As soon as he pulled the bra onto his arms so that it was just hanging on his shoulders, he looked down at his chest to see how pathetic he looked. He never thought he'd see the day when he would be wearing a bra. Before Hermione could comment, he pulled on her lacy panties. He thanked God that they were stretchy, because if they weren't, there would be no way that they would fit. He extended his arms and did a small twirl. "Happy now?"

"Maybe you should just stay like that all day!" Hermione said through giggles. "You really look sexy in my underwear."

"If you don't give me that damned Potion, I'll rip off your sexy underwear."

Hermione pushed Severus's glass into his hand, and grabbed her own. She smiled at Severus, and when he brought the glass up to his lips, Hermione did the same and drank. The taste of Severus's Polyjuice Potion was wonderful to her; Hermione wondered if it had anything to do with her feelings for him. She brought her hand up to her face and felt her skin bubble. When she felt herself shoot up a few inches and her frame broaden, Hermione started to feel light-headed and closed her eyes. She could feel her long hair shorten and straighten to just barely brush her wide shoulders. The briefs that she held tightly in her fist to keep them from falling off grew tighter and tighter around her hips and waist until she released the material for them to fit properly.

Before Hermione could think more about how odd it felt to have private bits hanging, she opened her eyes and saw Severus completely transformed in front of her. Hermione flashed him a wide smile that looked odd on Severus's face, and said, "See, now the bra fits you fine! Do you need help buckling it?"

"Yeah, probably, and you need to make your voice much deeper. I don't want anyone thinking I am a fruit," Severus told her, and turned so that Hermione could clasp his bra closed.

*

Hermione allowed Severus to pick out what she was to wear while being him, so long as he let her do the same. She dressed herself in all black, Severus's usual, but added a necklace with a large garnet pendant in the shape of a tear drop that she had given him one year for Christmas, but he had never worn. When Severus saw that she had put it on, his face scrunched up in dislike. "Why the hell did you even get me that thing? It's so bloody ugly."

"Severus! It is not! The hue is gorgeous against your light skin and dark hair!" Hermione said, admiring herself in the mirror before she turned back around to face her partner; she couldn't help but chuckle. Severus was terrible at dressing her. She had picked out a knee- length pleated gray skirt with an over-sweater in the same color. Underneath, she picked a button-up plum colored shirt for him to wear. All of his clothes was on crooked and messy; it looked like he ran into his closet, tossed everything on, and rolled out. "You, on the other hand, look a little ridiculous," she told him lovingly, and straightened out the clothes and buttoned the shirt properly.

"What are we going to do first?" Severus asked as he pulled out a pair of Hermione's flats that were also a deep plum to match his shirt, and grabbed one of her small, sparkly black handbags. "I am guessing somewhere kind of formal?"

Hermione smiled and tossed on a light jacked over her buttoned-up black shirt. "Well, I was thinking that we could go to breakfast at this small Muggle restaurant that I used to love when I was growing up. My parents would take me there every Sunday morning after church."

"You went to church?" Severus asked with a cocked eyebrow. They weren't a very spiritual couple, so it came as a surprise to know that Hermione once attended a church in her youth.

"Well, yes, because my parents are fairly religious. I stopped going when I got my letter to Hogwarts, though. We were all very worried that if someone from the church found out that I was a witch, then they would try to exorcise me," Hermione told him as she grabbed to hold his delicate hand in her strong one.

They Apparated together just outside of the town where Hermione remembered the restaurant to be. She continued holding onto Severus's hand, and led him like she was the one who wore the pants in their relationship.

Quickly, they were standing outside of the small town breakfast restaurant, and Hermione held the door open for Severus to walk through. "Thank you, darling," he told her sarcastically, as he rushed into the restaurant as much as his skirt and shoes would allow. He didn't know how Hermione did this every day.

"How many?" the hostess asked with a bright, friendly smile.

"Two, please," Hermione told the hostess in a deep voice that was almost identical to Severus's normal tone. She wasn't too shocked at herself for sounding so much like him; she had been practicing in secret for over a month.

When they approached the table, Hermione rushed to pull out Severus's chair and push it back in once he had sat down. "Wow, Hermione, you're quite the gentleman. I don't even do that for you anymore," he told her under his breath, softly enough so that the hostess wouldn't have heard.

The hostess looked at them sweetly, obviously thinking about how lovely of a couple they made; while the tall man was not much of a looker and his girl was, he seemed to take good care of her. "Enjoy your breakfast!" she said happily, and rushed back up to the front of the restaurant.

"Oh, and about what you said," Hermione started while she examined the menu. "I would not object if you were to pull out my chair sometimes for me, or maybe hold my hand in public. I would really enjoy that."

Severus looked confused. "Do you want me to do that now?"

"No, just every now and then would be nice. I know you don't like public displays of affection, but they make me feel special," she told him simply, and decided on a southwest omelet.

When she put the menu down in front of herself, Severus leaned over and pressed the lightest of kisses against her sallow cheek that just so happened to flush the lightest shade of red.

*

After breakfast, Hermione decided that they needed to go to the beauty salon. "There's a nice one right down this street from what I can remember," she told Severus as she handed another dose of Polyjuice Potion to him. "We're due for more Polyjuice Potion in a few moments."

Severus downed the Potion and wiped his mouth. Hermione was appalled at how unladylike he was. "Why do we need to go to a beauty salon, Hermione?"

She smiled widely. "Oh, you'll see when we get there, Severus," she told him, forgetting not to use her normal voice; a man walking past them looked at Hermione with the oddest expression before rushing off in the opposite direction. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione held the door open for Severus again, and walked into the salon after him. Hermione walked up to the welcoming desk and said, "Hi there, um, we would like to get a haircut."

"Both of you?" the woman asked, checking the books for any openings.

"No, just me," Hermione told the woman, and Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the side. "Um, hold on a minute, ma'am!" she called back out to the woman and then cornered Severus. "What was that about?!"

"You are not cutting my hair," Severus told her dangerously, and Hermione had to keep herself from laughing at the hilarity of his angry voice coming from her small body.

"Yes, I am, Severus, because you desperately need it trimmed, but you won't ever get it done!" Hermione explained, and rushed back off to meet the hair stylist before Severus could drag her off to a corner again.

*

A couple hours later, Severus and Hermione were walking through an outdoor market. Severus's hair, that Hermione got cut, was several inches shorter; just gracing his neck and had several layers to frame his face. Hermione thought it looked fantastic on Severus – or her – but Severus thought that it looked too girly.

"Now people are going to wonder if I am a fruit," he told Hermione as they looked for ripe tomatoes for the dinner that she had intended on making them tonight.

"No, they won't, Severus. It looks great on you," Hermione said, somewhat annoyed. For her birthday, Severus was being extremely difficult. However, she couldn't complain; at least she had gotten her wish, and he was standing next to her in a skirt and flats.

Hermione immediately started cooking as soon as they got back to their house. She decided to make something simple so they would have more time together later; all she was making was spaghetti with meatballs, garlic cheese bread, and a side salad. Hermione put a large white apron on over her black clothes to be sure not to get stains on them.

She started boiling water for noodles and set to work on making her homemade spaghetti sauce. Severus sat down at their island and simply watched her cook. "You know, you should be cooking for me. It is _my_ birthday. Not _yours_."

"But you look so sexy when you are cooking."

"But I am _you_."

Severus shut up pretty soon after that and helped Hermione with the cooking.

*

They had finished eating, and Hermione's birthday was coming to a close. However, her fun was only just beginning. She dragged him back into their bedroom by his delicate hand, and led him directly to the bed. As soon as Hermione pushed him down onto the bed, though, he stood up. "Wha-?"

Severus smiled somewhat slyly. "It is your birthday, is it not?" he asked her, and instead pushed her onto the bed. "The whole bloody day you have been complaining about it being your birthday and me not treating you right. Well, now will be me trying to treat you right."

He undressed her very slowly, and it was odd, because while he knew that she was technically him at least in body, a part of Severus still expected to see breasts when he unbuttoned Hermione's shirt. He was slightly saddened when he didn't, but he tried his best to play along.

Besides, this was Hermione, and while she looked like him, it was still her, and he loved her.

He placed rough kisses along Hermione's chest whenever he freed any space of her skin. He loved the way that, while she was in his larger, broader body, she still squirmed beneath his lips and touch. He unbuckled her pants and pulled them off her legs. Severus looked down and came face-to-face with her briefs. "You are silly for wearing these."

"They feel nice!" Hermione told him, and dipped her fingers into the waistband of her briefs so she could wiggle them off. "You just wish you thought of it before."

Severus shut her up by kissing her, and she moaned with need into his mouth. He broke the kiss and slipped down her body – his body – like a giant snake. He grabbed the base of Hermione's cock and pretended like it was his own, because, well, it was. Hermione hissed as soon as his hand touched her. He grinned, and spoke, "How does it feel?"

"Like it's throbbing!" Hermione nearly screamed with a pant and tossed herself back onto the bed. It was then that Severus stuck his tongue out against the tip, and bloody hell, it was _weird_. He knew that some men could actually give themselves head, but Severus wasn't one of those freaks. He had to mentally remind himself that he technically wasn't, because it was still Hermione; still her spirit.

And he was able to take her all into his mouth and sucked. Hermione was thrusting her hips up against Severus, and her fists grabbed for any amount of bed sheet she could reach. "Severus... you had better..." and he pulled back with a tiny _pop_.

Hermione was still breathless when she spoke, "I want to be you more often, okay? Or just a male. Any would do..."

"I am glad that you are so partial to me, Granger."

"Shut up and make love to me! It's my birthday!" Hermione yelled at him as he started pulling off his clothes.

Hermione moved, but Severus slammed her down again. "No no no, Miss Granger. Remember what I said."

Hermione whined and tossed her head back onto the pillow. Severus grabbed her hand and ran it across his now naked body. Hermione felt his breasts, the curve of his toned stomach, his feminine hips, and the heat in between his thighs. The closer Hermione felt to Severus's cunt, the more throaty noises he made until he stared Hermione directly in the eyes when her hand grazed over it.

Hermione pressed her fingers against Severus and squeaked when she felt how wet he was. She used his fluids to push one of her fingers inside of him, and he hissed into her ear. Soon, she added another, and split him as much as she could. Severus couldn't take too much of it, though, because he encircled his hand around her wrist and pulled her hand away from him.

Severus held his breath as he lowered himself onto Hermione's cock. He knew how good it felt to be inside Hermione; practically the best feeling known to man – or at least to him. However, the feeling of Hermione being inside of him felt just as good. It was different, of course, but Severus could feel his arousal build up from his core and all over his entire body as he rocked back and forth against Hermione.

And then it was like something exploded deep inside of him. His whole body stilled, but his cunt and thighs began to go through compulsions from his orgasm. He could feel his muscles tightening around Hermione's cock, and her spilling up inside of him and shouting his name distantly, he thought, but wasn't positive. Everything seemed so far away; all he knew and all he could feel was the wonderful sensation of his muscles tightening and his mind going numb.

He rolled off Hermione when he remembered that he was, in fact, still alive. He laid next to her for what seemed like forever, they had already transformed back into their original selves, and Severus's arm was thrown over Hermione's small waist; holding her to the bed.

He whispered softly in her ear, "Happy birthday, my love."

fin.


End file.
